Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard
by cissy1306
Summary: McDanno ou McRollins ? Telle est la question ... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord un petit mea-culpa : un GROS GROS pardon pour cette longue absence inexpliquée.**

**Pour vous la faire courte, des gros soucis personnels + des pépins techniques + un petit syndrome de la page blanche m'ont quelque peu ralenti Mais bon désormais tout va pour le mieux**

**Bien que l'inspiration se soit fait la malle un bon bout de temps, cela ne m'a pas empêché de continuer à lire vos pépites ^^**

**Concernant ma dernière fic « Double jeu» laissée en suspens, je ne peux pas vous promettre de la terminer mais je vais tout faire pour !**

**Parenthèse fermée ! Depuis quelques semaines l'inspiration commence à revenir un petit peu : D j'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion pour rédiger une petite fic sans prétention.**

**Nouveau cadre, nouveaux chéris :p comme beaucoup sur ce site, je m'intéresse depuis quelques mois au fameux McDanno ! Par contre, je ne suis pas une experte de cette série donc désolée d'avance si il ya quelques incohérences.**

**Assez discuter je vous laisse savourer. Bonne lecture !**

Steven .J .Mc Garrett se contemple une dernière fois dans le miroir. Son smoking épouse à ravir son corps d'Apollon. Bien que ce soit le jour de son mariage, il a décidé de ne pas mettre de cravate et d'ouvrir les deux premiers boutons de chemise. Il geste un coup d'œil à son montre : dans moins d'une heure il sera un homme marié. Qui aurait pu croire que ce beau SEAL, Bad-boy et tête brulée à ses heures allait se caser pour de bon ?

Et pourtant … Lorsqu'il a entamé sa liaison avec la jeune Catherine Rollins, jamais il n'aurait pu prédire l'issue. Etant également une SEAL, elle ne comprenait que trop bien les risques et inconvénients d'une relation durable avec un de ses camarades. Cependant, les sentiments ont été plus forts que les principes. Petit à petit, les parties de jambes en l'air occasionnelles ont pris une nouvelle dimension. Steve et Catherine étaient prêts à former un couple aux yeux de tous. C'est donc tout naturellement que le militaire a fait sa demande quelques mois plus tôt, ayant pour seul témoin sa sublime plage privée. Eperdument amoureuse de lui, sa compagne a accepté sans hésiter.

Maintenant que le jour J est arrivé, le grand brun émet un sourire satisfait. Pourtant, celui-ci se fane quelques secondes. Un petit blond quelque peu trapu envahit ses pensées. Ses yeux bleus clairs se mettent à briller intensément, les traits de son visage se durcissent. Tel un électrochoc, le futur marié se racle la gorge et se remet à sourire. Inutile de gâcher une si belle journée à cause d'un traitre. Traitre qui auparavant était son meilleur ami. Refoulant ses souvenirs du passé, Steve s'avance d'un pas décidé vers l'autel …


	2. Chapter 2

Un silence religieux règne dans l'église. Devant leurs proches, les deux futurs époux se scrutent tout sourire. Ecoutant religieusement le discours du prêtre, le Navy en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa Ohana. Chin, Kono, Kamekona, Max, sa mère, Mary. Bien que leurs réactions aient été mitigées à l'annonce de son mariage, ils se sont rendu compte que le grand brun avait trouvé l'équilibre qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. C'est le plus important à leurs yeux. Une voix sourde lui répète qu'il manque quelqu'un à l'appel mais il décide de l'ignorer.

Reportant son attention sur sa future épouse, il écoute sa fiancée prononcer ses vœux. Une lueur de fierté et de bonheur passe dans son regard azur. A son tour il se lance sous le regard brillant de sa Navy. Rayonnante, la jeune femme touche son rêve du bout des doigts : d'ici quelques minutes elle sera Mme Catherine Mc Garrett. Le prêtre pose alors la question fatidique, à savoir si quelqu'un est opposé à ce mariage. Une tornade blonde surgit dans le temple. Ne se préoccupant guère des regards rivés sur lui, Daniel Williams ne se débine pas et s'avance vers le couple. Plus précisément vers le futur marié. Face à son ancien coéquipier, Steve se raidit. Une rage sourde l'envahit accompagné d'une furieuse envie de lui refaire le portrait. De quel droit se permet-il de venir ici ?  
Danny sort de sa poche une clé USB qu'il glisse sournoisement dans celle de son ancien patron. Bien que ce dernier l'observe sans broncher, ses pupilles bleues représentent à elles seules toute la haine qu'il éprouve pour cet homme. Devant l'air ahuri des invités, le trouble fait se lance dans sa tirade.

_-Rassure-toi je ne viens pas foutre en l'air ton splendide mariage. Seulement je pense que tu as le droit à la vérité. Bien que tu sois un connard fini, tu ne mérites pas d'être enfumé à ce point_. Tournant son regard vers Catherine. _Surtout par celle qui va devenir ta femme._

A ces mots, l'intéressée écarquille ses yeux tandis que son conjoint se crispe davantage. Néanmoins il le laisse poursuivre.

_-Il m'a fallu énormément de temps pour réunir les preuves … Je ne veux ni de tes excuses, ni de ta pitié et encore moins du reste …_

Le flic marque une pause en baissant les yeux. Le corps du SEAL est secoué de faibles tremblements.

_-Je suis là pour laver mon honneur que tu as lâchement sali. Jamais en 15 ans de carrière on m'avait trainé dans la boue de la sorte et il a fallu que j'atterrisse sur cette île maudite pour que ça arrive ! On en a vécu des choses tous les deux et pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à me tourner le dos, allant jusqu'à réclamer mon renvoi ! Que tu me crois ou pas ça n'a plus d'importance … Je te laisse régler ça avec ta conscience. _

Danny reprend son souffle. Les yeux brillants, il jette un coup d'œil à l'assemblée. Tous le dévisagent comme un pestiféré. Parmi tous ces visages accusateurs, il parvient à déceler ceux des membres de sa famille. Aucun mépris dans le regard. Juste de la sympathie et de la peine. Pas besoin de plus … La gorge nouée, il fixe à nouveau les tourtereaux.

_-Tous mes vœux de bonheur_, lance t'il d'un ton amer.

Doucement, il s'éloigne vers la sortie. Aussitôt, des réactions plus ou moins vives se font entendre. Abasourdi, Steve se poste face à Catherine.

_-Alors c'était vrai ?_ Demande le SEAL d'un ton sec.

Honteuse, la jeune femme ne peut soutenir son regard.

_-Réponds-moi !_

C'en est trop pour elle. Les larmes coulent sans qu'elle ne rende compte. Rongée par les remords, elle tente de se justifier.

_-J'ai fais ça pour nous Steven … Il a toujours été un obstacle pour notre couple. Je sais que c'était la pire des solutions mais je n'avais pas le choix …. Pardonne-moi …_

A cet instant tout s'écroule. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade depuis le début. En dépit de son entraînement intensif en tant que SEAL, il s'est laissé berner comme un pantin. Comment a-t-il- pu en arriver là ?

Tout a commencé un an plus tôt ... Il venait de rompre avec Danny. Car oui Danny était plus qu'un ami : il était tombé amoureux de lui ce qui était une première pour ce casse-cou. Rythmée par ses coups de sang et par les crises de son blondinet, leur relation s'est construite pas à pas. Il a fallu que Catherine revienne à Hawaii pour que Steve rompt avec lui, sous prétexte qu'il y avait encore quelque chose entre eux. La rupture a été un choc pour le continental. Déçu et malheureux, il a pu néanmoins compter sur le soutien de ses collègues ainsi que sur sa fille. A cette période, le travail s'est avéré comme étant une véritable thérapie. C'est dans ce contexte que le pire est arrivé … Une taupe a infiltré la force 5.0, révélant à la presse et aux services extérieurs tous les secrets classé défense. Le chef a alors vu rouge. Rarement il s'était mis dans une telle colère. Chaque personne sans exception était sur la sellette. Grâce aux preuves corroborées de Catherine, les soupçons de Mc Garrett se sont rapidement tournés vers Danny. Le père de famille s'est défendu comme il a pu, épaulé par Kono et Chin. Malheureusement, le mal était fait. Steve n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui. Pire, il était devenu un ennemi. Entre disputes et coups bas, le duo de choc a explosé. Les cousins ont tempéré au début mais ont fini par se liguer contre Steve. Ces tentatives ont été vaines : le Navy a adressé un courrier à son subordonné, le sommant de déguerpir le plus vite possible. Sans réclamer son dû, Danny est venu récupérer ses affaires puis a fait ses adieux aux cousins.

De retour dans le présent, Steve ne parvient pourtant pas à sortir de sa torpeur. Son attitude envers Danny lui file des sueurs froides. Il ne se savait pas capable d'une telle fureur, excepté envers ses ennemis. Sa Ohana l'avait pourtant mis en garde en vain. Il a préféré écouté sa braguette plutôt que son cerveau dixit Kono.  
Catherine tente alors de lui caresser la joue mais sa main se retrouve broyée par celle du SEAL. Les invités se figent, attendant le dénouement.

_-Tu as de la chance d'être une femme. Je t'assure que sinon je t'aurais fais payer à ma manière cette trahison,_ lui siffle le SEAL entre ses dents.

Sans ménagement il la relâche avant de lui adresser un regard noir. La jeune femme éplorée s'effondre au sol entourée par les siens. Sans plus attendre, il court pour tenter de rattraper Danny. De Kono en passant par Doris, chaque membre de la Ohana s'échange des clins d'œil complices. Tous étaient résolument opposés à cette union. Sachant qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à le faire changer d'avis, ils sont venus néanmoins le soutenir pour ce grand moment.

Adossé contre sa Camaro, Williams sèche ses dernières larmes puis se relève péniblement. Il s'apprête à ouvrir sa portière quand une main se pose sur la sienne. Osant à peine y croire, le flic se retourne pour le voir planté face à lui. Ne sachant quoi lui dire, le SEAL fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux et décide d'agir. Il laisse alors vagabonder sa main sur la joue du flic, caressant ses lèvres entrouvertes avec son pouce. Les deux hommes redécouvrent des sensations qu'ils croyaient perdues. N'écoutant que son instinct, Steve plaque son ancien coéquipier contre lui pour écorcher ses lèvres d'un baiser animal. Prisonnier dans les bras de son ancien boss, Danny croit rêver. C'est au moment où leurs érections se frôlent qu'il réalise que cette scène est bien réelle. Savourant ce moment tant attendu, il se laisse emporter par l'étreinte passionnée du grand brun. Se fichant royalement des invités qui affichent des mines outrées, Steve provoque davantage en malaxant les fesses de son partenaire, avec comme écho des cris de stupeur. Une fois leurs bouches décollées l'une de l'autre, deux paires de pupilles océans s'électrisent. Voulant garder un minimum de contrôle, le militaire s'empare brutalement des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Bas les masques ! À cause de sa foutue fierté et de ses principes de SEAL, il est passé in extremis à coté de son véritable amour. Dire qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour Catherine serait faux. Seulement, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Pour preuve, jamais en un an de relation il lui a dit ces trois petits mots. Les deux amants sont au point de non-retour. Bouillonnant de plaisir, Steve donne un dernier baiser langoureux à son petit blond avant de prendre le volant. Il démarre en trombe, laissant sur son passage les vestiges du passé …


	3. Chapter 3

Arrivés devant la suite nuptiale du Royal Hawaiian, Steve dévore les lèvres de son amant alors que celui-ci lutte avec la clé de la chambre. Impatient, l'ex-SEAL se détache quelques instants de son partenaire pour asséner un coup de pied à cette malheureuse porte. Danny s'apprête à riposter quand il est tiré sans ménagement dans leur antre. A l'abri des regards, les baisers passionnés reprennent de plus belle.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, Mc Garrett arrache la chemise du New-Jerseyen, provoquant un gémissement plaintif chez l'intéressé. Son partenaire n'en a cure, en profitant pour le coller dos au mur. Danny déboutonne avec ses mains tremblantes la chemise de Steve pendant qu'il lui mordille son cou, caressant par la même occasion son postérieur. Ses mains s'affèrent à retirer le jean de son ancien collègue. Ainsi, il peut palper avec plus d'aisance ses attributs. De son côté, le blondinet n'est pas en reste : il parvient à esquiver les attaques buccales du NAVY pour déposer une série de baisers sur son torse. Williams s'amuse à lécher ses tétons, faisant se tendre davantage le capitaine de corvette. Les mains enfouies dans la crinière blonde, il subit ce traitement avec délice. Danny continue de faire voyager sa bouche sur ce torse musclé qui lui a tant manqué. Cette fois-ci, sa langue taquine s'insère dans son nombril. Un mélange de rires et de gémissements sort de la bouche du SEAL. D'une main, il défait prestement le pantalon de son ami.

Sa bouche s'abaisse encore un peu plus, arrivant au niveau du caleçon. Lui jetant un regard avide, le continental fait descendre lentement le tissu à ses pieds. Face à son membre imposant, le petit blond halète : il avait oublié à quel point Mc Garrett était gâté par la nature. Reprenant vite le contrôle, il effleure de ses lèvres son pieu de chair. Joues rougies et corps luisant, Steven se contente de regarder son coéquipier d'un air transfiguré. Il laisse échapper un grognement animal quand Daniel avale d'une traite son sexe. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, le plus petit lèche sa longueur avec sensualité, se délectant de son gout salé et musqué. Bien qu'il ait été conditionné à subir les pires tortures, Steve n'est pas en mesure de supporter celle-ci. Il agrippe fermement les cheveux de son collègue, le forçant à arrêter sa délicieuse fellation.

Il le remet sur ses pieds pour pouvoir être face à lui. Le couple se dévisage un court instant. Sans crier garde, le grand brun s'empare à nouveau de la bouche de Danny pour un baiser brutal. Chacun se bat pour prendre la tête de ce match. Danny mordille de temps à autre la langue de Steve. Quant au susnommé, il n'hésite pas à suçoter sa bouche. Les départager est donc mission impossible. Estimant avoir assez joué, le militaire arrête leur baiser véhément. Le souffle court, les tourtereaux se lorgnent avec appétit. Le blondinet se mordille la lèvre inférieure, émoustillé par la suite des évènements.

La seconde d'après, Steve le soulève de ses bras. Ses jambes enroulées contre sa taille, le blond frissonne au frôlement de leurs intimités. Immobiles, ils s'embrassent passionnément. Cette douceur lascive contraste avec les baisers affamés partagés jusqu'à présent. Le chef du 5.0 se laisse tomber délicatement au sol, entraînant son amant avec lui. L'un contre l'autre, ils se mouvent avec volupté. D'un coup de rein, Steve inverse leur position. Désormais, il domine de toute sa splendeur le corps de son Danno. Une nouvelle fois, les yeux bleus se font face. Ils pourraient passer des heures à se noyer dans le regard de l'autre … Pour le moment, les deux hommes désirent se perdre d'une autre manière. S'allongeant de tout son long sur Danny, le beau brun approche son visage de celui de sa proie. Alors qu'il avance ses lèvres en direction des siennes, il se ravise, préférant à la place mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Grognant devant cette ruse, le flic l'attire pour le gratifier d'un baiser véhément. On ne feint pas un Daniel Williams au bord de l'implosion !

Steve se décide à abandonner les préliminaires pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Il s'empare des jambes de son amour pour les enrouler fermement autour de sa taille. Afin de le préparer au mieux, il approche deux de ses doigts que Danny se met à dévorer. Le SEAL ferme les yeux pour garder un minimum de sang-froid. Devant un tel spectacle, il se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Une fois les doigts suffisamment lubrifiés, Steve les insère prudemment dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Ce dernier se crispe, étouffant un geignement de douleur. Son amant mêle sa langue à la sienne pour le distraire. Plusieurs va-et-vient sont nécessaires pour le détendre totalement. Après s'être assuré que plus aucune once de douleur ne voile son visage, Mc Garrett retire ses doigts. La sensation de vide fait se cambrer le blond qui en veut plus.

Le militaire positionne sa verge au niveau de son entrée. D'une poussée profonde, il pénètre son partenaire qui émet un cri de douleur et de plaisir partagé. Lentement, il effectue ses premiers coups de bassin. Les doigts de Danny survolent le dos musclé du SEAL, s'attardant à redessiner les contours de son tatouage. Sentant le plaisir s'accroître, le grand brun accélère ses mouvements. Auparavant tendres, ses assauts se font rugueux et implacables. Les cris de Danny se font entendre au même titre que les râles de jouissance de son partenaire. Tant bien que mal, leurs lèvres parviennent à s'unir frénétiquement. Ne voulant pas décélérer sa cadence, Steve emprisonne les poignets de Danny au-dessus de sa tête pour le marteler plus violemment. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, Steve met en pratique toutes ses aptitudes physiques pour lui faire voir les étoiles. Les entrainements drastiques de la NAVY lui ont toujours été d'utilité, en particulier pour ce type d'activité. Suffoquant et soumis, Danny secoue sa tête dans tous les sens. Dans un état second, il contemple le corps maculé de sueur de son partenaire, ainsi que son visage transfiguré par l'extase. Admiratif devant la résistance physique de son amant, il hurle quand Steve tambourine sa prostate. Il n'en fallu pas plus au policier pour déclencher son orgasme. Son corps se met littéralement à convulser au sol, ses yeux bleus se révulsent, des cris se font entendre à chaque impulsion du membre logé en lui : la petite mort le fauche. Il se déverse sur son ventre, étalant avec sa main le liquide blanchâtre. Steve sent qu'il ne va plus tenir très longtemps, surtout après avoir observé son amant atteindre l'apogée du plaisir. Quelques coups de bassins suffisent pour qu'il éjacule à son tour dans un hurlement bestial.

Ereinté, il s'effondre sur Danny. Le couple s'octroie un moment de répit pour reprendre ses esprits. Empalés l'un dans l'autre, les tourtereaux ne veulent pas bouger. Steve caresse les cheveux blonds de son partenaire. Ce dernier effleure sa joue mal rasée. Les amoureux se sourient avant que Steve ne happe les lèvres de Danny pour un baiser suave. Ils approfondissent tranquillement leur étreinte. De manière gracieuse, Danny fait basculer à son tour Steve sur le dos. Le surplombant, ils reprennent là où ils s'en sont arrêtés. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que leurs deux sexes se mettent au garde à vous. A contrecœur, le blondinet interrompt leur baiser. Il change de position afin d'avoir son dos contre le torse de Steve. Ecartant les jambes, il prend l'initiative de s'empaler sur le pénis du grand brun. Soupirants de bien-être, les deux hommes s'abandonnent totalement. Ils inclinent légèrement leurs têtes pour s'embrasser inlassablement. En parallèle de ses mouvements, le NAVY masturbe son partenaire au même rythme. C'est parti pour un deuxième round, et peut-être même bien plus …


End file.
